


Side Effects

by Azulet



Series: WoF fics for my friend [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, Mistletoe, Romance, Unconventional Families, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: What are the side effects of helping a [person you live with/stranger/love-struck nincompoop]? Kissing the girl you love (thank goodness for mistletoe!).





	

Deathbringer decided to help Peril because a) he couldn’t turn down someone in need of romance help, and b) with mistletoe all over the house, there were more chances of getting Glory.

Most of the day was spent lingering in doorways anytime Glory was nearby, but she was careful (Too clever for her own good, he thought), and never walked through a doorway if Deathbringer was within five feet.

Christmas was always fun in the dragon household, what with so many people. Wake up time was anywhere from 6:30 (Winter) to 11:30 (Tsunami), so the kitchen was constantly packed with people cooking, eating, and cleaning plates. 

Presents were opened after breakfast. Since there are sixteen people living in the house, it was basically agreed that you got one gift per person, so everyone got sixteen gifts. Not everyone listened to this, so some people got a couple extra, but no one complained. Deathbringer had gotten lacy lingerie for everyone, because who doesn’t need that? Some of the highlights of the gift-giving included a the look on Glory’s face when she unwrapped his gift (and, for that matter, when everyone got to Deathbringer’s gift), a Coffee Now, Talk Later mug that Starflight had gotten Tsunami, and, last but not least, the gift of a large, gaudy gold necklace with Winter’s name written in italics, from an unnamed someone (Deathbringer would bet everything he had that it was Qibli).

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with only the occasional skirmish (as was bound to happen in a family of this size).

The others were preparing dinner, but Deathbringer had never been much of a cook, so he tapped Peril on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him downstairs.

“I’ve setup the mistletoe,” he said quietly, “You remember the plan?”

The red-haired girl nodded, looking nervous, and mumbled “Thank you”. Deathbringer got the feeling that she wasn’t used to saying that. Deathbringer gave her the double thumbs up, and watched the tense girl ascend the stairs.

“Scheming again, I see.”

Deathbringer gave a tiny jump, startled by the voice. He hadn’t seen Glory behind him in the semi-darkness.

“Sheesh, you could really scare a guy, sneaking up on him like that. Lucky I’m used to this sort of thing.”

Glory rolled her eyes, but flipped on the light nonetheless. She was wearing a red shirt with a Christmas tree on it and plain black tights. Deathbringer thought she looked amazing.

“So,” she said, casually sidling up next to him, “I noticed you’ve been trying to get me under the mistletoe all day.”

Deathbringer didn’t respond for several moments, barely daring to breath. They were only a couple feet away the nearest doorway.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve been lurking under the mistletoe any time someone hot was nearby. Nearly got Winter earlier.”

Glory rolled her eyes again, shifting closer to the door. “That would have been… interesting.”

“You would have been jealous.”

Glory titled her head to the side, pretending to think about it. “You know, I don’t think I would have been.”

“Oh, really?”

“Nope. I know you’re mine, and nothing will change that.”

Glory had a genuine smile on her face, and Deathbringer knew he had the same expression.

“You’ve been trying to trick me under the mistletoe all day, but you didn’t think to just ask,” she said.

He stared at her for a second, then look up.  She had somehow maneuvered them underneath the mistletoe without him noticing.

Deathbringer looked back at Glory, and when she didn’t move away, he leaned forward, kissing her. She didn’t pull away or yell or smack him.

Deathbringer had kissed many, many people in his day, but this was different, because he actually cared about her. Heck, he loved her.

The moment was ruined slightly by Riptide calling “Dinner’s ready!”

He felt Glory tense, so he pulled away, muttering “We should probably go.”

She nodded, but as he reached the stairs, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

“Deathbringer,” she said as he turned to face her, “that was…perfect.”

He turned started to turn away, but she continued. “And if you every mention that to anyone, I will hunt you down, tie you to a tree, and force you to watch Starflight knit. It’s indescribably painful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write romance fics, but my friend really likes this ship so. They said it was okay if I posted it here, and I've been dying to post something for WoF 'cause it's my all-time favorite series.


End file.
